More Than This
by ShixieL
Summary: ChangKyu. OneShot. Bestfriends will fall each other. Maybe temporary, maybe it's too late, maybe they are meant forever.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing as usual. Superjunior, DBSK and More than this song from 1D belong to whoever have the legal claim on it.**

**This story is inspired by kata kata Alec (a very close friend of mine that almost like brother for me). Suatu kali dia pernah berkata:**

"**Bestfriends ****will fall for each****other, maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever."**

**Dan**

**"It hurts to fall in love with a friend. You keep on hiding your feelings, avoiding it as much as you can until you cry your heart out...all out of fear of losing a friend and a love you never had."**

**Juga kata-kata ChangKyu di thanks to : "ShimChwang you are always mine."-"Yes, ChoKyuhyun, I am yours" serta kata-kata Changmin di interview, "For me, Cho Kyuhyun is a person that whenever and wherever he calls, I will run to come to him"**

* * *

**"More Than This"**

**_I'm broken, do you hear me?_**

"Brengsek." Changmin mengumpat. Tatapan matanya keras.

"Tambah Scotch" pintanya. Entah sudah berapa gelas ia teguk. Berapa botol ia habiskan. Changmin sedang ingin mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Perutnya bergolak. Terlalu banyak alkohol ia konsumsi.

'Sial.. sial.. sial...' Batin Kibum.

Rambutnya berantakan. Pakaiannya tidak serapi biasanya.

"Tambah lagi.!" Kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Mual.

Shim Changmin, terduduk di kursi pojokan di bar. Kembali perutnya bergejolak, dia membungkuk, mencoba untuk tidak memuntahkan semua cairan di lambungnya.

"Tuan, anda sudah terlalu banyak minum."

"Go to hell. Berikan aku sebotol bir!"

Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Diminumnya dalam sekali teguk, sebelum akhirnya tumbang di meja bar, mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

_**I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,**_

Hal pertama yang Changmin lakukan adalah mengernyitkan matanya.

Dia tidak lagi berada di bar tempatnya semalam mabuk-mabukan. Dia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Silau.. " Desisnya sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya yang kekar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Changmin-ah?" Suara lembut Jaejoong mengalun. Ah, benar, hyung tertuanya ini yang pasti mengurusinya semalam.

"Apanya tidak apa-apa, Boo. Mau sampai kapan kau mabuk-mabukan begini!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapati dongsaeng terkecilnya menyia-nyiakan hidupnya.

Changmin tetap terdiam. Tetap memejamkan matanya. 'Kalian tak mengerti..'

"Hey, dengar, ini bukan akhir segalanya, kau tahu?" Ucap Jaejoong, sungguh ia iba melihat Changmin.

Changmin tetap diam. Mereka tidak tahu. Karena bagi Changmin, dia adalah segalanya...

Dan ini adalah akhir segalanya..

_**I'm dancin' alone,**_

Sudah sebulan ini Changmin menjadi pengunjung tetap Mirotic Bar.

Shim Changmin yang tidak suka keramaian, tidak pernah melirik siapapun di bar dan tidak pernah bersikap ramah pada siapapun, dengan tiba-tiba menjadi pengunjung tetap adalah hal yang istimewa. Walaupun lelaki tinggi itu tak pernah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, atau bercengkerama dengan siapapun, tetapi hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

"Hey tampan... Mau berdansa denganku?"

Wanita berpakaian sangat minim itu mengerjap, bergaya sensual, jemarinya mengelus lengan Changmin.

Changmin hanya mendengus.

"I have been dancing.. alone... with my heart in his hand and he doesn't realize it.." Gumam Changmin, mencengkeram gelasnya kuat-kuat. Bayangan wajah itu kembali menghantui mimpi-mimpi nyatanya.

Terlalu indah.. terlalu menawan...

Hingga terasa menyakitkan...

Changmin termenung, membayangkan...

Bagaimana indahnya jika jemarinya lah yang berdansa.. menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun, menikmati sengtuhan kulit selembut satin itu...

Memahatnya di ingatan keelokannya, tiap inchi tubuh putih pucat yang selalu hadir di mimpinya yang tak berujung...

**_I'm praying,_**  
**_That your heart will just turn around,_**

"Kenapa bukan aku yang ada di hatimu, Kyu?"

"Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih?"

Dua pertanyaan yang selalu menjadi rongrongan Changmin. 'Nae sarang Cho Kyuhyun...' Tidak mengertikah kau kata-kata itu?

Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti.. Bukankah Changmin tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung?

Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Mungkin benar kata pepatah. Cinta dan persahabatan memang tak akan pernah berada di satu titik yang sama.

**_And as I walk up to your door,_**  
**_My head turns to face the floor,_**

Malam itu, ketika akhirnya DBSK kembali dari tour panjangnya di Jepang, KyuLine memutuskan untuk berkumpul di dorm SuperJunior.

Minho dan Kyu sudah sibuk bertanding game, sedangkan Jonghyun berkutat dengan kudapan di dapur.

Changmin baru saja akan melangkah mendekat ke pintu dorm apartment, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Di tangannya sudah ada sebotol red wine. Dia bahagia. Dan dia menyadari, selama ini dia menyukai, bahkan mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Dengan senyum terpahat, tangannya baru saja akan menekan bel pintu, ketika seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Changmin. Apa kabar? Kyuline berkumpul hari ini?" Sapa orang itu.

"ya." Balas Changmin singkat. 'Bukankah dia seharusnya jarang berada di dorm? Bahkan dia tidak lagi tinggal di dorm Super Junior. Dan saat ini tidak ada member SJ selain Kyu. Mau apa dia kesini?' Batin Changmin penuh selidik.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak orang itu, dan Changmin mengiyakan.

Namun, apa yang dilihatnya kemudian, membuat Changmin serasa berharap bumi menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Baby Kyu... I miss you..." Mereka berpelukan. Orang itu.. dan Kyuhyun...

"I miss you more... hyung..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibirnya, tertawa dalam pelukannya...

Dan Changmin merasa bahkan hatinya mati detik itu.

**_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_**

Hari itu, Changmin menghindari Kyuhyun...

Menempel pada Minho atau Jonghyun ...

Pura-pura sibuk dengan smart phone atau dengan stick game...

Karena dia tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun..

Tidak sanggup menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun...

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

Changmin menggertakkan giginya kuat ketika orang itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Bercanda...

Saling tertawa...

Dan seberapa besar mereka mungkin saling mencintai... Changmin muak.. Orang itu bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun.

Orang itu bahkan tidak pantas memandang Kyuhyunnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Changmin duluan yang menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Changmin duluan yang mengerti Kyuhyun dna menerima Kyuhyun saat semua orang tidak menerima Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang dulu menghapus airmata Kyuhyun karena mereka sakiti.

Changminlah yang paling mengerti Kyuhyun.

Changminlah yang paling mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Sial!" Changmin menggebrak coffee table apartmentnya.. Mengingat semua kejadian itu sungguh membuatnya sesak.

**_When he lays you down,_**  
**_I might just die inside,_**  
**_It just don't feel right,_**  
**_'Cause I can love you more than this,_**  
**_Can love you more than this_**

Malam itu, KyuLine berkumpul untuk kesekian kalinya. Menenggak wine dan bermain game serta melakukan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan tiap kali mereka bisa meluangkan waktu bersama.

Berbotol-botol wine tergeletak, berkaleng-kaleng bir juga berserakan.

Maklum, kali ini mereka merayakan selesainya tour CNBlue, Shinee, DBSK juga comeback SuperJunior.

Kyuhyun yang mengusulkan agar mereka minum-minum, 'melepas penat' katanya. Walau yang lain paham, hubungannya dengan kekasihnya pasti sedang bermasalah.

"Dia itu saaangaaaat menyebalkan.. Kau tahu Changmin-ah, Jonghyunnie? Min?" Kyuhyun mulai meracau.

Dan Changmin tetap melihatnya dengan tatapan terluka dan mengagumi. Terluka, karena walau semabuk apapun Kyuhyun, hanya orang itu yang ia pikirkan. Dan kagum, karena... dia terlihat begitu indah, begitu sempurna, tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"Dia selaluuu saja seperti itu... Jangan-jangan.. dia tidak mencintaikuuu... "

"Hiks... Aku sedih ..."

"D-dia mungkin berselingkuh... Andwee... Aniyoo... Shireyooo..."

Dan semua itu berakhir ketika Changmin (satu-satunya yang masih sadar karena dia hanya sedang tidak ingin mabuk dan hanya meminum dua kaleng bir) mengantarkan KyuLine ke dorm mereka masing-masing.

Dan Kyuhyun lah yang paling terakhir.

"Ah.. Changmin-ah... Terimakasih kau sudah membawa Kyuhyun kemari. Aku sangat khawatir, telefonku tidak diangkat semenjak sore tadi." Orang itu tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu dorm SuperJunior.

Kenapa lagi-lagi orang itu ada disini?

Kalau Changmin menjadi dia, Changmin akan tahu kemana harus mencari Kyuhyun jika memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Changmin akan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bahkan Changmin tidak akan menyakiti Kyuhyun dalam bentuk apapun.

"Biar kugendong." Lengan laki-laki itu terulur, hendak mengambil Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

Changmin mundur selangkah, membuat laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ahhh.. Hyuuuungiiiieee~~~" Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam dekapan Changmin. Dan Changmin menghela nafas, mau tak mau menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke tangan laki-laki itu.

Dengan tatapan pedih dia melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di pelukan orang lain.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun dan dia berciuman tepat di depan muka Changmin.

Bagaimana laki-laki itu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun, serta menutup pintu.

Dan Changmin hanya mampu menangis dalam hati, berharap telinganya tuli, dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi didalam kamar tersebut.

Rasanya hatinya ikut mati sedikit demi sedikit.

_**If I'm louder, would you see me?**_

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau kau mencintainya, Chang?" Tanya Yunho suatu saat. Leader DBSK itu tidak sanggup melihat Changmin yang terus-terusan memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya.

"Aku tak mau dia pergi dari hadapanku hyung..."

"Aku tak mau dia menjauhiku.."

Dan beribu alasan lainnya.

Walau Changmin tahu, sejujurnya dia hanya takut.

Atau mungkin dia memang seorang pengecut.

Namun, jika saja kata cinta terucap dari mulutnya.. akankah ada sesuatu yang berubah?

Mungkin Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya, mungkin Kyuhyun dulu juga mencintainya...

Tapi.. sudah terlambat...

_**Would you lay down**_  
_**In my arms and rescue me?**_

Jika saja itu terjadi..

Mungkin saat ini bukan laki-laki itu yang mendekap Kyuhyun, tapi dia, Shim Changmin.

Mungkin dirinyalah yang akan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, membisikan kata 'saranghae'..

Mungkin saja mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berbahagia...

Dan Changmin tidak harus kehilangan hatinya..

Tidak akan ada kekosongan menyedihkan yang menggerogoti jiwanya seperti sekarang ini.

_**'Cause we are the same**_  
_**You save me,**_  
_**When you leave it's gone again,**_

Satu malam diantara malam-malam yang lain.

Malam ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang kekamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan berantakan.

"Orang tuanya tidak setuju. Mana mungkin ada orang tua yang setuju anaknya menjadi gay?" Kyuhyun menangis.

"Dan dia diam ketika ayahnya memintanya memilih, aku atau warisan keluarga.."

"Setidak berhargakah aku dimatanya Chwang?"

"Dia tidak mengejarku ketika aku lari..."

"Dia memilih diam berdiri ditempatnya dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya..."

Dan Changmin hanya mampu memeluk sahabat yang dia cintai, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis di pundaknya. Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberikan segala yang dia miliki.

Dulu, ketika DBSK harus terbagi menjadi dua, ketika Changmin merasa semua seakan hancur. Mimpi, karir dan persahabatan serta segala yang dia miliki hancur tak bersisa. Rasanya Changmin ingin berhenti saja.

Kepercayaannya musnah.

Mimpinya hancur.

Namun, Kyuhyun tetap berada disisinya, menguatkan dan tak pernah meninggalkan Changmin sedikitpun.

Dia memberikan harapan selama Changmin terpuruk.

Merekatkan hatinya lagi.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia telah menyelamatkan Changmin...

Namun, Kyuhyun pulalah yang meremukkan hatinya lagi,

Dengan meninggalkannya sendiri...

_**And then I see you on the street,**_  
_**In his arms, I get weak,**_  
_**My body fails, I'm on my knees**_  
_**Prayin',**_

Hari itu mendung menggantung.. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dekat dorm SuperJunior. Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin merasa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

Seperti biasanya, ia akan memilih tempat duduk yang verada di pojokan, yang tertutup rimbunan pepohonan, menyembunyikannya dari dunia.

Tatapannya kosong, sekosong jiwanya.

Namun, menit kemudian. Changmin kembali menangis. Terduduk, jatuh.

Saat matanya menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu berdua di pinggir danau.

Saat laki-laki itu bersimpuh dan menyematkan cincin titanium di jemari lentik Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan dan mereka berciuman.

Dunia Changmin runtuh seketika, menjadi abu tanpa sisa...

**_Yeah, I've never had the words to say,_**  
**_But now I'm askin' you to stay_**  
**_For a little while inside my arms,_**

Maka, malam itu,

Malam ketika mereka seharusnya berpesta untuk menyelamati Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu untuk pertunangan mereka, Changmin datang dengan membawa sebuah tekad.

Apalagi ketika dilihatnya senyum Kyuhyun yang sedikit dipaksakan, karena calon suaminya sendiri tak datang, lebih mementingkan meeting perusahaan katanya. Changmin menggerutu. Meeting perusahaan? Apakah uang dan warisan jauh lebih utama?

Dan ketika tirai malam mulai turun, Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri tenang di tepian balkon. Kyuhyunnya sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dan nafasnya pendek, badannya sedikit gemetar. Dia tersenyum meski raut pedih masih tersisa.

"Hey Chang... Entah kenapa aku merasa asing di pestaku sendiri.." Gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil, pedih.

Dan Changmin, melupakan segala akal dan logika, meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon.. tinggalah...jangan pergi..." bisiknya parau.

Kyuhyun mengerti.

Detik itu Changmin juga mengerti, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun.

Namun, semua sudah terlambat.

"Aku tak bisa Chwangie..." sesalnya.

"Kenapa?" desak Changmin.

"Aku tak mungkin menyakiti semua orang..dan kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa baru sekarang kau memintaku tinggal? Disismu?"

Suara Kyuhyun tercekik.

"..." Changmin tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Karena aku takut kehilanganmu?

Karena aku takut kau melarikan diri dariku?

Karena aku seorang pengecut.

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Changmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun juga butuh sebuah akhir. Sebuah pasti, walau itu menyakitkan karena terlalu terlambat...

"Farewell Chwang... I love you.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup singkat bibir Changmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan kata-kata I love you too hanya sempat Changmin bisikkan pada angin malam.. pada bintang-bintang yang menaungi mereka.

**_And as you close your eyes tonight,_**  
**_I pray that you will see the light,_**  
**_That's shining from the stars above,_**

Maka Changmin akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun..

Akan selalu menyimpan rasa cinta untuk Kyuhyun..

Karena inilah cinta mereka..

* * *

_Dua tahun lalu..._

_"Hey Chwang.. kau tahu? You are always mine.." Tawa Kyuhyun bergema. Mereka sedang merayakan comeback masing masing groupnya._

_"Ya.. ChoKyuhyun.. I am always yours." Changmin tertawa kencang menimpali sambil memeluk sahabatnya erat._

_"Janji ya.. apapun yang terjadi.. Panggilah aku.. maka aku akan segera berlari ketempatmu.." ucap Changmin serius. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu."_

* * *

A/N : Ada yang mau bikinin event ga ya buat ultah bias saya (read: Cho Kyuhyun) dan ultah saya (informasi yang ngga penting sekali sebenarnya) juga di Februari nanti? U,u Pengen sih bikin event, but still have no idea. Hohohohohoho Kalau ada yang punya ide, bisa sambil isi kotak review (bahasanya dah..) atau juga PM saya.

Danke,

**Regards,**

**Shixiel/Minyeonrin/ rednoona**


End file.
